


Hermano (Imprescindibile Per Me)

by Kiki (Kikimay)



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, References to Illness, Sibling Bonding, Slow Dancing, canon? i don't know her
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kiki
Summary: Sergio Marquina scese, impolverando le scarpe chiare. [...] aggiustò gli occhiali col tocco deciso dell’indice e prese a salire per la strada sterrata che conduceva alla villa del fratello.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Palermo | Martín & Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Hermano (Imprescindibile Per Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoisitechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoisitechan/gifts).



> Storia Belermo assolutamente AU, scritta just for fun, perché Rodrigo e Pedro si sono scambiati un bacio stellare nella 4x08. So benissimo di postare una cretinata ma, beh ... *insert shrug emoji* 
> 
> Dedico questa storia a Zoisitechan, responsabile ultima del mio stato emotivo attuale, che mi ha anche convinta a scrivere. <3

La corriera si fermò a margine della strada, dinanzi ad una vecchia edicola infestata dalle zanzare e dalla polvere sollevata dal vento.

Sergio Marquina scese, impolverando le scarpe chiare.

Abbassando lo sguardo, si accorse di aver pestato una sostanza pastosa marrone di cui non volle indagare l’origine e, soppresso un brivido di disgusto, aggiustò gli occhiali col tocco deciso dell’indice e prese a salire per la strada sterrata che conduceva alla villa del fratello.

*

La dimora di Andrés si trovava in cima ad una collina che dava sul mare; agavi selvagge e verdissimi ficodindia in fiore adombravano il percorso aspro. Di tanto in tanto dai cespugli provenivano gli scrosci improvvisi provocati dagli animali nascosti e la memoria di Sergio volava ai ricordi dell’infanzia, quando il fratello maggiore, agile e spietato come un gatto, s’intrufolava nel giardino di casa alla ricerca di serpenti o lucertole da stanare.

Raggiunse la sommità del percorso e non fu impresa da poco, non sotto il sole cocente che gli aveva inondato la schiena di sudore.

“Sei arrivato!” Una voce familiare gli fece sollevare il capo ostinatamente rivolto verso il basso. “Avresti potuto chiamare però! Ti passavo a prendere … guardati, sei fradicio di sudore!”

Sergio scosse le spalle, abbozzò un sorriso incerto a mo’ di giustificazione.

Martín, il compagno di Andrés, gli venne incontro e lo strinse in un abbraccio vigoroso.

“Fatti salutare bene, _hermanito!”_ ridacchiò, serrando la presa e scuotendo entrambi gioiosamente. “Mi sei mancato, sai? Ogni tanto ci vorrebbe qualcuno con un cervello funzionante e senso dell’ordine in casa.”

Sergio ghignò.

Alzò lo sguardo e lo vide: Andrés, che indossava una vestaglia di raso rosso e il solito sorriso indecifrabile.

_“Hermano.”_

*

Era invecchiato Andrés, lo vedeva, eppure le nuove linee che circondavano gli occhi del fratello suggerivano a Sergio risate e sorrisi luminosi. Sebbene avesse l’aria di essere stanco, tutto in lui trasmetteva serenità.

“Ti piace questo posto?” domandò Andrés, una volta che si furono accomodati a tavola, nel terrazzo che si affacciava sul mare. “Saresti dovuto venire più spesso, saremmo stati felici di averti con noi ...”

“Dovevo lavorare,” replicò lui, smozzicando le ultime sillabe della frase.

Gli occhi neri del fratello si riempirono di qualcosa simile al rimprovero, ma solo per un istante.

“Hai visto che bel posto?” Intervenne Martín, raggiungendoli con un boccale di limonata fresca. “La vista è pazzesca,” aggiunse, preparandosi a riempire tre bicchieri.

“Non per me,” disse Andrés. “Preferirei del vino.”

Il braccio di Martín si fermò a mezz’aria, il suo volto si fece scuro.

“Non …”

“O anche niente,” precisò immediatamente Andrés, con fare casuale. “Servi pure _Sergito_ qui, sta ancora ansimando per la salita sotto il sole.”

“Non sto ansimando!” protestò Sergio, afferrando il suo bicchiere.

Andrés portò un dito alle labbra, mordicchiandolo con fare sornione.

_“Hermanito! Querido, dulce hermano pequeno_ … ci caschi sempre, eh?”

La gioia colorò di nuovo l’espressione di Martín, che scoppiò a ridere assieme ad Andrés.

*

Si erano trasferiti in Sicilia tre anni prima, Andrés e Martin, quando quest’ultimo aveva ottenuto un incarico per conto di una ditta di costruzioni con sede a Palermo.

Nel seguirlo, Andrés aveva lasciato senza troppi rimpianti lo studio d’arte a Madrid ed un’ex moglie con la quale intratteneva ancora rapporti. Sergio era andato a trovarli solo molti mesi dopo e sempre per pochi giorni. L’assenza di Andrés nella vita quotidiana diventava talora un macigno, ma la gioia di saperlo in un luogo magnifico, accanto ad una persona fidata lo ripagava della mancanza.

“Non dipingo più così tanti ritratti come facevo prima,” stava spiegando Andrés, i piedi poggiati alla ringhiera della terrazza, il bicchiere di vino bianco trafugato dalla cucina in mano. “Ma quelli che dipingo … sono magnetici! Sono molto soddisfatto del mio lavoro.”

Andrés era il pittore, l’esteta; aveva ereditato lo stupore allegro per gli imprevisti della madre e l’immaginazione fervida del padre. Nel sentirlo spiegare la sua arte, Sergio non poteva che provare ammirazione, segreta adorazione.

“È tutto così vivido qui, così netto! Madrid deve riprendersi questa dimensione selvaggia, deve riprendersi _el sangre._ ”

Sergio annuì senza concordare veramente e sorrise nel vedere Martín che arrivava alle spalle del fratello per posargli un bacio sulla tempia.

“Cosa tieni tra le mani?” domandò, sollevando il volto. “Vino?”

Andrés scattò in piedi, la mascella serrata per la rabbia.

“Cosa sei adesso, la mia badante? Il mio medico? Quand’è che sei diventato così noioso, eh?” sibilò tutto d’un fiato.

Martín non si lasciò intimidire.

“Ti farà male,” disse soltanto.

Le labbra di Andrés si piegarono in un sorriso tagliente.

“Allora soffrirò con gioia.”

*

Due cose furono immediatamente chiare a Sergio: Martín e Andrés non erano più felici come li ricordava; Martín e Andrés stavano nascondendo qualcosa.

“Puoi dirmi cosa … cosa è successo tra voi?” domandò Sergio a due giorni dall’arrivo, mentre faceva colazione con fette integrali e marmellata.

Martín stava lavando i piatti rimasti dalla sera precedente, quando avevano cucinato la paella.

“Preferirei che a dirtelo fosse lui, anche se non avrà mai il coraggio di farlo…”

“Di cosa stai parlando?”

Un tonfo proveniente dal piano superiore ed una sfilza di parolacce avvertirono del risveglio di Andrés e dell’inizio del suo processo creativo.

“Sta tentando di completare un trittico da settimane, ma non ci riesce,” spiegò Martín.

Non aggiunse altro sul segreto che celava né poté farlo: quella sera, Andrés convinse entrambi ad andare a Bagheria, in un ristorante che amava molto. Cenarono tra battute sconce e bicchieri di vino di troppo, che li fecero ridere sguaiatamente, ma negli occhi di Martín, Sergio poteva scorgere il barlume di lacrime trattenute.

*

“È malato,” sussurrò Martín, al quarto giorno dall’arrivo di Sergio. “È malato, non vuole dirtelo e non vuole neanche curarsi.”

Una voragine si aprì ai piedi di Sergio, le sue spire gelide gli paralizzarono le gambe e il busto, mozzandogli il respiro.

Martín adesso piangeva apertamente, vano ogni sforzo di contenersi.

“È per questo che voleva vederti. Credo che … credo che volesse dirti addio. Gli manchi sempre così tanto, è vero. Ma non vuole che tu sappia, non voleva che sapessi neanche io … me l’ha tenuto nascosto per settimane, il grandissimo figlio di puttana! Solo tu puoi convincerlo, Sergio. Solo tu puoi convincerlo a curarsi.”

Sergio, però, non riusciva ancora a parlare, il fiato insufficiente a muovere le corde vocali.

“Come … mamma?” ebbe modo di chiedere, dopo qualche minuto.

Martín annuì energicamente.

“Però adesso c’è speranza,” disse. “Ci sono cure sperimentali, non tutto è perduto. Devi convincerlo, Sergio. Convincilo!”

*

Il resto della giornata trascorse nel torpore irreale che segue un’esplosione. Andrés insistette per un giro turistico e i tre finirono in qualche museo di qualcosa del non so dove. Il cervello di Sergio, pieno di ovatta, elaborava a rilento le informazioni del fratello impegnato a presentare un quadro.

Martín, dietro di lui, muoveva una gamba come un cavallo frenetico che attende di essere lanciato alla corsa; gli occhi azzurri e acquosi, carichi di anticipazione e paura.

“Ma mi state ascoltando sì o no? O abbiamo speso i soldi del biglietto per fissare le pareti come asini?” domandò Andrés ad un certo punto.

Martín si paralizzò all’istante, una mano sulla gamba ribelle quasi a bloccarla. Sergio non fu altrettanto pronto, continuò a fissare il nulla, finché la sagoma del fratello non si avvicinò con un’espressione sempre più feroce.

“Gliel’hai detto!”

*

Raggiunsero la villa che pioveva a dirotto, i lampi squarciavano il cielo nero e si disperdevano nel mare.

“Non avresti dovuto!” urlava Andrés, ogni riguardo ormai dimenticato, il volto trasformato in una maschera di gelido furore. “Non sai tenere la bocca chiusa? Dovevi dirglielo per forza?”

“Non potevo tacere!” ribatteva Martín, per nulla scalfito e altrettanto colmo di rabbia. “Non dovevo!”

“Così volevi farlo partecipare al tuo piccolo piano di persuasione, eh?” mormorò Andrés, distorcendosi la voce in una parodia crudele. “Convinciamo quel coglione di Andrés a farsi internare in qualche bella clinica, usiamo l’ignaro hermanito per arrivare all’obiettivo.”

_“Hijo de puta! Maldido bastardo,_ sì! Sì! Volevo che Sergio ti convincesse! Che riuscisse dove io ho fallito perché sei una _mierda_ , sei uno stronzo e un egoista.”

“E non lo sapevi già quando sei venuto da me? Quando hai deciso di stare con me? Io sono egoista, una carogna. Divoro la vita e non mi nascondo dietro le scuse di merda! Me ne fotto delle scuse di merda.”

A Sergio, testimone involontario della lite, arrivavano in differita gli insulti e le accuse. I suoi occhi erano paralizzati dagli occhi di Andrés, accesi di una gioia cattiva, di una spietatezza che aveva visto in lui solo nei momenti più bui.

“Te ne fotti anche di me allora? Non hanno significato niente questi tre anni insieme e i sette prima ancora?”

“Se pensi di convincermi rendendoti patetico, sei fuori strada, Martín,” replicò Andrés, monotono. “Dovresti conoscermi meglio di così. Il patetismo mi disgusta.”

Sergio vide Martín incassare il colpo, deglutire piano nel tentativo di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che gli avevano riempito gli occhi.

“Se mi conosci veramente, se tu …” Andrés s’interruppe, si voltò verso il fratello. “Non dovreste chiedermi una cosa simile. Tu sai perché, vero Sergio?”

Suo malgrado il fratello annuì, nella mente le immagini sfuocate della madre sedata in un letto d’ospedale.

“Non me lo chiederesti mai, vero _hermanito_?” sussurrò ancora Andrés, con emozione. “Tu sei il mio sangue, lo sai. Preferirei morire.”

Sergio annuì, robotico, prima che l’imprecazione di Martín lo riscuotesse.

“Sergio, ma che cazzo?! Mi stai prendendo per il culo anche tu? Vuoi veramente assecondare il figlio di puttana? Morirà!”

Sergio trasalì.

“Morirà se non si cura,” insistette Martín. “Morirà e lo perderemo per sempre! Per favore, convincilo. Per favore, tu che puoi … convincilo.”

“Ti stai rendendo ridicolo, Martín,” lo rimproverò Andrés, sempre più spietato.

“Per favore, Sergio … per favore, lui ti ascolta …”

Sergio deglutì e provò a cercare la voce.

“Ci sono nuove terapie,” biascicò. “Nuovi modi di …”

“Anche tu no!” sbottò Andrés, furente. “Parlo al vento io? Non voglio diventare una maledetta cavia da laboratorio! Non voglio che m’infilino aghi su per il culo nel tentativo di salvare qualcosa che è marcito per sempre! Non voglio farmi operare, non voglio ... risvegliarmi e accorgermi che non so più tenere in mano un pennello!”

Sergio tacque, neanche Martín trovò parole per replicare.

“Posso accettare che la mia vita finisca. Ho vissuto, ho dipinto. Ho creduto nell’amore. Mi sono sposato dannazione, ecco quanto c’ho creduto! Preferisco la morte ad una vita senza senso,” stavolta la voce di Andrés era scossa da un’emozione quieta e profonda, un appello accorato che stringeva il cuore di Sergio come le braccia di una madre. “Se avessi potuto salvare Michelangelo dalla morte a prezzo della sua arte, gli avresti chiesto un tale tributo? No. Avresti detto, forza Michelangelo! Continua a fare quello che ti appassiona,” spiegò il fratello.

Sergio annuì, dovette togliere gli occhiali ormai appannati dalle lacrime.

“E per chi ama Michelangelo?” domandò Martín, a mezza voce. “Loro devono perdere tutto, non è così? Devono morire assieme a lui.”

“Tu non morirai, Martín.”

“Sei tu a dirlo? Ci sarai tu, dopo, a fermarmi? Non vorrò vivere in un mondo senza di te.”

“Martín …”

“Non voglio privarti della tua ragione di vita. Ti chiedo solo di provare, provare insieme a me … e se non andrà bene, allora mi preparerò a dirti addio.”

Andrés taceva, gli occhi neri attraversati da un’emozione indicibile.

“Ma avremo provato ed io … io ti avrò avuto con me, ancora per un po’. Perché tu sei l’altra mia metà, non lo sai? Sei imprescindibile per me,” Martín dichiarò, portandosi una mano al petto, all’altezza del cuore.

“Devi provare,” sancì infine Sergio, col tono di chi non ammetteva repliche. “Se anche ci fosse una sola possibilità su cento, vuoi lasciare quell’un per cento al caso?”

Andrés tacque, il suono della pioggia che si infrangeva contro i vetri segnava l’attesa della sua risposta; il suo sguardo passò dal fratello a Martín e poi di nuovo a Sergio.

“ _Hermanito_ , credi davvero che io abbia una possibilità?”

“Sì.”

“Allora è deciso,” annuì Andrés, chinando il capo. “Chiamerò i medici e mi sottoporrò a screening. Ti terrò informato, _pequeno hermano_.”

Sergio esalò un sospiro di sollievo che trovò eco in quello di Martín.

“Sapevo che tu ce l’avresti fatta,” sorrise questi, scacciando col dorso della mano le lacrime impudenti che continuavano a bagnargli il viso. “Immagino vorrete stare un po’ soli, per discutere del futuro. Io vado a preparare la cena.”

*

“Ho acconsentito agli esami preliminari, mi ricovereranno giovedì prossimo,” spiegò Andrés. “Non voglio che ti preoccupi, voglio che torni a Madrid e che ti dedichi al tuo lavoro. Non sarò solo, saprò badare a me stesso.”

“Lo so.”

“Ti voglio tanto bene, _hermanito_. Non dimenticarlo.”

*

L’oscurità notturna era rischiarata dalla mezzaluna nascente che rifletteva i raggi argentati sulla superficie del mare, dal vecchio grammofono installato in soggiorno proveniva una dolce melodia che parlava di sonno e amore. Martín e Andrés si stringevano l’uno all’altro.

Sergio si arrestò all’ingresso della stanza, un bicchiere vuoto in mano. Arretrò in silenzio, nella speranza di non attirare l’attenzione, prima di arrestarsi. Un insolito moto di curiosità lo spinse ad osservare la scena dinanzi a lui.

Martín e Andrés stavano ballando un tango lento, dolcissimo. Il fratello aveva poggiato il viso sulla spalla del compagno e, sebbene fosse più alto, non sembrava soffrire quella strana posizione, l’espressione del suo volto era distesa. Sergio non ricordava di avergli mai letto in viso una tale pace.

Le mani di Martín percorrevano la sua nuca con gentili movimenti circolari che sembravano invitarlo al sonno. Invece di assopirsi, Andrés gli aveva preso il volto tra le mani e con frenesia lo aveva baciato. Allora Martín si era aggrappato a lui e, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi, aveva approfondito il bacio.

Era un bacio pieno di passione, disperato e doloroso a vedersi, ma anche consolante. Martín aveva esalato un gemito sonoro, premendo il corpo contro quello dell’amante quanto più possibile, finché Andrés non aveva separato le loro bocche. La sua presa rimaneva salda, i suoi occhi fissi negli occhi azzurri dell’altro uomo, che lo scrutava supplicante come un fedele col proprio dio.

Poi Andrés aveva sussurrato qualcosa di intelligibile e Martín aveva annuito, le loro bocche schiuse erano tornate a sfiorarsi, le labbra del pittore si erano piegate in un sorriso.

Sergio decise che aveva visto abbastanza e si fece da parte, nel silenzio della notte, con la certezza che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho inserito qualche parola di spagnolo come omaggio, ma non conosco la lingua. Inoltre questa storia non è stata betata, perciò mi appello alla vostra clemenza.


End file.
